


Reunion

by TheLittleAddiction



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAddiction/pseuds/TheLittleAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunited after years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

_“You can’t just leave me, Peggy!” Angie had shouted through tears._

_“I’m sorry Angie, but I have to.” Peggy had said back as tears fell down her face. “You’re in danger as long as I’m around.” She was packing her bags. Stuffing clothes into her bag, not bothering to fold them._

_“Do I even get a say in this?” Angie asked._

_Peggy sighed. She moved towards Angie and put her hands on Angie’s arms. “I can’t lose you! Don’t you understand? The longer I’m around you, the more danger you are in! I can’t have someone die because of me. Not again.” The last words were soft and filled with guilt._

_Angie pulled away. “What makes you think that’ll happen? You said we were safe here!”_

_“I thought we were, but I’m afraid they’ve found us.” She wiped her nose on her sleeve. “Jarvis will take you away into hiding and-”_

_“Will we ever see each other again?” Angie interrupted her, her voice was calmer. Peggy doesn’t answer, just looks down. “So that’s it? After everything, you’re just leaving me?” Her voice was breaking again. “But I love you.”_

_Peggy took a few steadying breaths and then looked Angie in the eyes. “But I don’t love you.” With that Angie broke, her tears fell fast and hot. She cried loudly and Peggy picked up her suitcase and was gone._

A young man pushes an older Angie Martinelli down the hallway of a retirement home. They made their way to a specific room. Before they got there, Angie made them stop.

“What’s wrong?” The man asked.

“What if she doesn’t want to see me?” Angie asked. Tears were in her eyes.

The man smiled and knelt down and faced her, he took her hand in his. “She wants to see you. This letter-”he pulled a letter from his jacket pocket and handed it to her “-this letter proves that she loves you and wants to see you.”

Angie nodded, her anxiety calmed by the handsome young man. “I’m ready.” He smiled and wheeled her into the room. Peggy was sleeping. She was rolled right beside Peggy.

He gently woke Peggy up. “Steve?” She answered sleepily. “You’re alive.” She reached out and gently caressed his cheek.

“I am.” He smiled back at her. “We can talk about it later, but I found someone you might like to see.” He moved out of the way to reveal Angie.

Peggy’s breath seemed to stop for a moment as she took Angie in. “Angie?” Steve quietly left the room.

“It’s me Peggy.” She reached for Peggy’s hand and Peggy held it as tightly as she could. Tears fell from both their eyes.

“Angie, you’re here.” Was all Peggy could say. She reached for Angie’s cheek and held it much as she had held Steve’s. “I love you, Angie and I’m so sorry about everything.”

“I know.” Angie replied. “I got your letter.” She held it up as proof. The letter had detailed why Peggy had said what she did and explained she only said it to push Angie away and keep her safe. “I love you too.”

“We could have had our whole lives together if I hadn’t-” Peggy began but Angie cut her off.

“We can’t change the past, but we can still have the rest of our lives together, if you want.” Angie said.

Peggy smiled. “I would like that.”

“Good because I wasn’t leaving if you said no.” Angie teased. Peggy laughed again. She hadn’t laughed this much in years.

“I’ve missed you so much Angie.”

“I missed you too, English.”


End file.
